


Let's Get Physical

by bigGUNs



Series: Mysme Prompts [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Married Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, anyway it's nothing really gross, sweat kink? maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs
Summary: "Imagine person A of your OTP coming home from the gym all sweaty. Person B sees this and gets instantly turned on."





	Let's Get Physical

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's a part in the game where Jumin says he doesn't wear sweatpants but FUCK THAT!!!! I want Jumin in sweatpants gdi and I will have him in sweatpants. Or MC will at least.
> 
> Also I hope it's not annoying how often I upload... *arrested for horny on ao3*

Jumin had just returned from one of his routine visits to the gym. Normally, he was quick to get in the shower once back home and would change into one of his usual suits. But today he was lingering about, a small towel draped across his shoulders and gulping down a bottle of water. He wore a lose-fitted tank top and a pair of sweatpants that hung off his hips in an enticing way. His dark locks stuck to his neck and forehead and his skin glistened with perspiration.

MC felt embarrassed that she was so turned on right now.

Shouldn’t she find someone covered in sweat kind of… gross? Not that he smelled bad, really. It was more like his natural musk was just that much stronger.

She felt her face heating up as Jumin gave her a curious glance.

“Are you alright, MC?” He quickly came over, crouching down in front of the sofa (where she had been lounging with a book upon his arrival) and gently felt her face with the back of his hand. “You feel warm- are you sick?”

MC felt guilty that he was worrying about her when really she was just highly aroused.

“I- I’m fine,” she stammered out. “It’s just… you look really hot right now.”

“Yes, working out does tend to raise the body’s temperature.”

MC felt as if she could sink into the floor. Was she really going to have to spell it out further for him?

Jumin chuckled. “I’m joking.”

She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. She loved Jumin’s mismatched sense of humor, but sometimes it caught even her by surprise.

He set his water on the table across from them and slid the towel off his shoulders- a gesture that MC also found she enjoyed way too much. She was surprised when he wrapped the cloth around the back of her neck, using it to pull her closer till their faces were only inches apart.

“Perhaps you should have a workout too,” he suggested. The small smile and glint in his eyes told her it wasn’t a trip to the gym on the seventh floor he was talking about.

He then closed the gap between them, lips sliding across hers chastely before parting into an open-mouth kiss. He tugged on the ends of the towel, pulling her in deeper.

MC’s hands made their way under Jumin’s top. She slowly dragged her fingers across his abs, her arousal spiking at the feel of each toned muscle. She rolled up the garment and broke away just long enough to slip it over his head. She returned to his mouth, her tongue prodding past his lips and leaving no part of it uncharted.

Before he could make heads or tails of what was happening, Jumin was laid on his back. He sank into the cushions as MC straddled him and pressed her lips to his once more. She started leaving a trail of licks down to his collarbone, loving the extra saltiness of his skin.

One of her roaming hands passed over a nipple and he arched his back slightly into the touch. MC got the signal right away and took the nub between her fingers, pinching and pulling as she dabbed at the other with her tongue. Jumin groaned as she put her mouth on him and began sucking.

Her other hand, meanwhile, snaked its way down his chest and dipped below the waistband of his pants. Jumin’s hips moved into her touch as she slowly began rubbing at his member, her mouth still making work of his nipple.

Suddenly, she was lifted up into her husband’s arms. He heaved them both from their place on the couch, MC wrapping her legs around his waist. She felt her back press into the wall and her pulse quicken as Jumin’s hands ran along her thighs. Then he dipped down, holding her in place against the wall, resting her legs on his shoulders.

He disappeared underneath her skirt and started planting kisses on her inner thighs. She squirmed, wishing his mouth would move to somewhere more sensitive, but he merely tighten his hold. She hiked up her skirt so the top of Jumin’s head was visible and ran her fingers through his sweat-soaked hair. Jumin began sucking on the more sensitive parts of her thighs, leaving small hickeys here and there.

Before long, his mouth made it to the space directly between her legs and he ran his tongue along her panties. The muscle prodded and poked at her through the fabric teasingly.

“Jumin, please…” she whined.

He responded by pushing the garment aside and generously lapping between her slit. He was mildly surprised at how wet she already was. MC’s fingers held firmly onto his locks as he continued his work, interchanging between sucking and licking at her sensitive spots.

If she was this turned on by his post-workout appearance, perhaps he should have postponed his shower before- or invited her to join him.

MC’s feet were on the floor again as her socks and panties were strewn across the floor. She undid the button and zipper of her skirt, letting it slide off her hips to her feet. She was then once again hoisted up against the wall, her legs held at Jumin’s sides. He had managed to relieve himself of both pants and boxers in the time it had taken her to remove her skirt and she felt his manhood press on her stomach.

He touched his forehead to hers and she could feel just how damp his bangs were. His stone-grey eyes stared into hers, puffs of hot breath falling on her cheeks. He began rubbing himself against her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, staring back into his lustful gaze.

“I want you inside me.”

He took her lips with his own as he positioned himself below. Sucking on her lower lip, he slowly moved into her and deepened their kiss the further he went.

“I should give you that workout now," he murmured against her mouth.

“Aaa..!” She cried out as he thrust forcefully into her, bouncing her against the wall.

“Yes, yes,” her words tumbled out carelessly as he went on at a steady pace.

As she felt herself tightening up with arousal, MC buried her face into the crook of his neck, taking his scent in full. Jumin brought one hand up to her hair and gently stroked as his movements became quicker, rougher.

She bit into her lip, clutching at whatever part of him she could get a hold of, leaving small, white scratches in her wake.

“Jumin…” she breathed out his name. “So good...”

He grunted in response, both hands now cradling her ass as he tried to go even deeper. Her nails dug into his back, and he let out a low moan, feeling himself getting closer to the brink of ecstacy.

“I'm about to cum, MC,” he confessed.

She lifted her head to look back at him and requested quietly, “In my mouth please. I want to drink you up.”

“Hah…” That was enough to send Jumin to the edge of his limits and he quickly pulled out, MC dropping to her knees, mouth hanging open. “Hah..! Hah..!”

She loved the sounds he made as he released himself. She rubbed her clit as she took all of his juices on her tongue. It was salty and a bit bitter, but she knew Jumin liked it when she did this, so it wasn’t bad at all.

“Mm~” she purred as she swallowed every last drop.

Jumin, not one to let anything go unfinished, picked her up off the floor and leaned her against the wall, replacing her hand with his own. He shoved two fingers past her entrance, his other hand circling her clit. MC felt her legs about to give out and held onto his shoulders tightly. Though there was no need, she couldn’t help covering her mouth as his actions intensified. Waves of pleasure rocked through her as she rocked against his digits. He raked them across her g-spot again and again till finally she sunk into bliss, her walls clenching around him.

“You worked up quite a sweat,” he retorted, removing his fingers. “I think we both require a post-workout shower now.”


End file.
